The Neko Love Story
by Neko-cat-Lance
Summary: Roxas and Sora are cats and Axel a dog. Demyx is a Peacock; Xemnas is a hawk and Saix a blue bird. Riku and Zexion work for an animal rights society. Pairrings: AkuRoku, Zemyx, Xemsai, SoRiku. T for: *YOAI*, violent and mild cussing. My first FF!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. You must have come here to read a story, right? Well, I got a real good one for you. Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel, got it memorized? Me and my friends Sora and Roxas have quite the back story, you know.

It all started when I was 5, Sora and Roxas were 2. A bunch of people had been tested to see if they could successfully give them animal like abilities and features. About 30 people were tested for cats, 50 for dogs, 3 for peacocks and peahens, 6 hawks, and about 20 blue birds. Only a few survived the fusing though. Roxas and Sora were fine; they became cat-like and I was a dog, German shepherd to be exact. I know one hawk, named Xemnas survived and was sharing a cell with a blue bird named Saix. You have to understand, we hadn't been turned completely into animals; we got some 'changes' to make us more like them. Basically, we all have cat/dog ears and tails. I also have a tendency to growl when I don't like something.

So, we've been in what's like a prison cell for a month, after move across the country for 8 years. There were three beds, two bunks and one on the floor. It was about midnight when I heard a little voice.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered, his tail swaying behind him.

"What?" I asked, half asleep.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked, looking oh-so-innocent. I shook my head yes and he pushed himself in-between my arms. Even at 10 years old, he still didn't what to sleep alone. Same thing with Sora most of the time too, heck I'm surprised he fell asleep on his own. The cat purred and fell asleep in about ten seconds. They're kinda like my little brothers. Living with someone for 8 years will do that to you.

"Hey Ax, can you hand me that extra blanket?" A small blond said from the cell beside us. I forget to tell you about Demyx; he's a peacock. We had a girl too… until Xemnas and Saix got hungry, that is.

"Dem, he just fell asleep."

"But I'm cold!"

"Here Demyx." Sora said bringing Demyx Roxas' unused blanket.

"I thought you were asleep buddy. Dem-Dem woke you up, didn't he?"

"He did." Sora said in a little of a whine.

"Sorry, Sor." I growled at him and after a squeak he ran back to his bed. Sora jumped into my bed and curled around my head.

2 Hours Later...

BOOM!

I was barely awake, so I had trouble processing exactly what was going on. Sora was shaking me, Roxas was yelling.

BOOM!

The second bang snapped me awake.

"Axel, come on; we have to run!" Roxas said.

"What's going on?" I yelled. Sora opened his mouth, but his words were drowned out by the sound of gunfire. I turned my head to the origin of the sound. Standing behind the three of us was a tall silver-haired boy with a blindfold.

"Come-on. You guys need to get out of here." The boy said. Most of the time, I wouldn't trust a 17 year-old with a blindfold and a gun, but I don't have much of a choice do I? The three of us followed him to a transport truck. "Get in." He said. I could see Demyx's tail feathers in the corner, so I jumped in, followed by Sora. The truck started moving and I barely managed to grab the back of Roxas' shirt and pull him up before the platinum-haired boy closed and locked the doors.

"Ax!" Demyx yelled and pulled me into a hug.

"Alright, stop before you choke me." I said pulling him off me.

"You four all right?" The blindfold boy asked. Roxas and Sora still clung to me, but seemed unharmed and Demyx wasn't scratched.

"We're fine. Just who are you?" I asked.

"I knew that would be the first thing you asked. My name is Riku; I work for a 'special' animal cop's branch."

"Seems legit. I'm Axel, this is Sora, this is Roxas and this is… Demyx?"

"What is this?" He said, pulling at Riku's blindfold.

"Don't touch that!" He yelled at Dem, swatting his hand away. "If you really what to know, this covers my scar."

"I take it you've had it rough?" I asked.

"You have no idea." He said, sitting on the floor and leaning on his gun. Demyx thought he could play with the blindfold some more, so he tried to pull it up to see his eyes. "Stop that! What is wrong with you?"

"Dem-Dem lost a few brain cells when he was little." I said clawing the back of my head.

"More than a few." He said and pushed Demyx back, and the peacock fell on this tail. "You'll be happy to know your other two friends have been loaded into the other truck."

"Damn. Though we had finally gotten rid of them."

"Holding grudges are we?"

"They're constantly going after Sora and Roxy, not to mention killed Larxene."

"They're going to another station; you shouldn't have to worry about them." Riku said. "You guys should get some sleep; we're a few hours away from our destination." Demyx leaned on my shoulder, Sora sat in his lap and Roxas curled up in mine. I wonder what this place will be like. I'm staying awake incase this boy try's something. I might not look like it, but I can put up a fight.

5 Hours Later…

When we got to the station, Riku led us through a maze of a building. Once he came to a large double door marked 'Recovery room' he pushed the doors open and led us into a big, white room.

"You four stay here; I have to go check-in." Riku said and left. The place was huge, with doors leading out of the room everywhere.

"Hey, you new here?" A voice said. We all look up to see a boy sitting up in the ceiling in the mess of pipes. Some weird silver snake was around it too…

"Yea, I'm Demyx, what's your name?"

"The names Syther. Oh, look it's my breakfast!" He said, eyeing Sora. Sora got nerves and hid behind me, claws digging into my shirt. (Unintentionally of course)

"You stay away from him." I said, giving the Axel death glare.

"Fine, I'll take this then." He said and, before we could react, the snake tail wrapped up Roxas and pulled him up into the piped ceiling with Syther. Now I could see the tail was connected to the boy, just above the waist. I could smell the fear coming from Roxas at that point. He was struggling and yelling to the snake, but to no avail. He gave a toothy grin, showing his long fangs and eww… licked Roxas' cheek.

"Put him down!" I yelled at him, unable to reach the ceiling at +20 feet in the air. He opened his bright red eyes and smiled to me again. He squeezed Roxas a little titter and bit into his cat ear, drawing blood.

"Demyx," I said "go find Riku. Go! Now!" Demyx ran off through the door to find him.

"Roxas are you okay?" Sora yelled.

"Let me go!" Roxas screamed at his silver-haired attacker. Syther licked the blood coming from Roxas' ear; completely ignoring him. We're in deep shit now.


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty sure it's still T...

* * *

The huge snake/boy ran its tongue across my bleeding ear and pulled its tail tighter around me. I could barely breathe with the constriction; I think that's the point though. I could hear Axel barking and Sora yelling out of my other ear.

"Do you what me to kill you first or swallow you whole?" He whispered in my bloody ear.

"I what you to let me go!" I yelled at him. Trying to kick my feet and wiggle out of his grip.

"Syther, down!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice from the floor. Praise the Lord, praise Kingdom Hearts and praise small teens with emo-hair! The snake jumped off the ceiling and to the floor, still keeping an iron grip on me.

"Oh, come-on Zexy; I'm hungry!" Syther wined, trying to make puppy-eyes. (This is not possible for him, at all)

"How many times do I have to tell you 'If you eat people they will make me put you down'?" The so-called 'Zexy' yelled at the silver snake. He released his grip on me and I fell on the floor. Axel ran to me and helped me up and Sora hugged me titer than Syther did.

"Sorry, he's a bit of an attention hog, but he hasn't killed many people." The small boy said. "My name is Zexion. What's yours?"

"R…Roxas." I stuttered out. "And that's Axel and Sora."

"You're lucky that Demyx found me and not Riku. Come-on, we better make sure he didn't do any internal damage." He said, took my hand and dragged me through one of the doors. It was a smaller room with a raised table and a moving stool. The whole thing was lined with shelves and strange gadgets. He had me sit on the table and Axel and Sora sit on the floor.

"Hey Rox!" Demyx said happily. He was sitting on the sink with a lollipop. I waved to him as Zexion wiped my ear off. Demyx slid off of the sink and walked over to Axel. I couldn't tell what he was whispering, but it was probably something about Zexion since he keeps pointing at him.

"It's not too bad…" He said. "You four should probably say away from him."

"Yea, I got that." I said.

"And just what was that?" Axel asked, not too happy about the snake. Zexion turned to him.

"_That _was my pet snake." He said.

"He's a pet snake?" Sora asked, surprised. Axel made a weird face and Demyx was clueless as always.

"He was made on accident by my old master. He was experimenting with species crossing and, as you can see, he made one. Then he got eaten by it, but it serves him right for what he did." Zexion said.

"What could he possibly have done to deserve to be killed by his own creation?" I asked.

"It's classified." He said. "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"No! Don't hurt him!" Demyx ran forward and grabbed Zexion around the waist. Demyx was a lot bigger than him, so he was pushed to the floor and they got stuck with Zexion on all fours and Demyx leaning on his butt and holding onto his waist. Axel is trying not to laugh and Zexion face turned bright red. "I will not let you hurt my Roxy and Sor!" He yelled.

"You better not mutt." He said looking glaring at Axel.

"At least I'm not a whoring fag." He said. Zexion's face went even redder.

"Ah…what's a whoring fag?" I asked him. How was I supposed to know?

"I'll tell you when you're older." He said.

"Can't you tell us now?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, Sor; you wouldn't understand."

"Get off!" Zexion yelled and pushed Demyx back. Demyx still had a good grip on him, so he fell back Now Demyx was sitting on the floor with Zexion on his lap.

"Your hair smells good." Demyx said, burying his head in Zexion's hair. Axel burst out laughing and Sora and I did the same thing.

"What's so funny?"

"Hey Riku! Demy and Zexy are!" Sora said.

"Well, I'm here to watch you." He said.

"I think Zexion is the one who needs to be watched." I said looking back at the pair on the ground.

"Alright, you had your fun, let him go." Riku said to Demyx.

"No!" He said like a 2-year-old.

"Now Demyx." He said again.

"No! He's mine!" Demyx hugged Zexion tighter.

"Can't breathe!" Zexion said, completely ignored by the others. Riku grabbed Zexion and pulled him out of Demyx's iron grip.

"Do I need to feed you to the snake?" Riku said threating Demyx. Demyx made a squeaky sound and hid behind Axel.

"I thought you were a Peacock, not a chicken." Riku teased him.

"You leave Dem alone!" Sora said trying to punch Riku, but he pushed against his forehead and Sora couldn't reach him.

"You know, I could do this all day." Riku said, faking a yawn. I ran to him to help Sora and knocked the unsuspecting Riku off his feet. Sora started beating him with his tiny fists.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Axel said as he pulled us off the ground by the back of our shirts. Riku and Zexion got back on their feet, Riku rubbing a spot behind his shoulder.

"I let you do that." Riku said turning his head slightly.

"Sure you did." I said rolling my eyes a little. Axel put us back on the floor and Said:

"I don't know about you guys, but all this excitement is wearing me out. You got any beds in this place?"

"Yea, follow me." Zexion said and lead us back through the white room and to another hallway. When we got to the bedrooms Zexion and riku made us separate into three groups (there were only 3 bedrooms). I went with Axel; Sora went with Riku and Demyx with Zexion. Axel and I curled up on the black bed and he fell asleep quickly. I had my head on his chest and is it just me, or is his breathing really weird?

* * *

The next Chap. will have loads of cuddling! So, R&R my good Key-Blade welders!


End file.
